


island in the sun (playing, having fun)

by AtLoLevad



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Beach fun, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Rose and Dimitri go on a beach vacation
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	island in the sun (playing, having fun)

It's almost comical, the way Dimitri's leanly muscled 6-foot-7 frame made his beach chair look like a child's.

I grin as I look him up and down, taking in the slight burn on his broad shoulders, the trail of hair running down his abdomen, the way his swim trunks bunch around his thighs. Jesus, I'm sweating all of a sudden and it has nothing to do with the warm Bahamian sun.

"Wasn't this a great idea, Dimitri?" I say, sipping at the rum-heavy drink that had appeared in my hand a few minutes ago.

"Mhm," Dimitri hums, eyes closed behind the very expensive Tom Ford sunglasses that had been a birthday present from Lissa and Christian. Did I get very expensive Tom Ford sunglasses from my best friend and her husband for my birthday? No, no I did not. To be fair, I did get a very nice Tiffany necklace with a silver charm shaped like a stake for my birthday and I planned on swiping the Tom Ford sunglasses when we got back home anyway.

His legs are stretched out in front of him, his right heel lazily dragging back and forth in the sand to create a divot. He's got his hands behind his head, elbows pointing out, and it gives me a great view of his chest.

I roll my eyes. "Oh, yes, Rose," I pitch my voice deeper and add a terrible Russian accent, mimicking Dimitri, "you're so wonderful and smart. Picking a gorgeous Caribbean island for our winter vacation was a stroke of genius."

There's a soft noise from Dimitri's chair and I notice that his head's lolled to the side and his foot has stopped casually digging in the sand.

He's asleep.

"Oh, damn," I mutter. "You're adorable."

He must really be exhausted though, to fall asleep right here in the direct sunlight with a group of very loud children playing some insane, made-up game right next to us. I reach over and take his rum drink from the cup holder attached to his chair - by the time he wakes up that'll be warm and gross, I'm doing him a favour.

Dimitri lets out a soft snore which I know he'll deny when I tease him about it later.

I sit in the sun, tanning, for another hour, growing more and more bored by the silence. I'm great company, but I really wanted Dimitri to talk with. I look over at him. He's still asleep, but now his mouth is hanging open a little. An idea forms and I dig in the giant beach bag I'd packed.

Yes! I do a mental fist pump when I pull out a bag of slightly mushy M&Ms. Ripping the bag open, I grab a few and start tossing them through the air at Dimitri's face. I have phenomenal hand-eye coordination, thanks to my Moroi genes and they all land solidly in his mouth.

On the third M&M, Dimitri startles and jerks upright, the final piece of candy falling out of his mouth and onto the sand.

"Rose?" he coughs my name and I know his eyes are narrowing behind his sunglasses.

I shrug, dropping the candy bag back into my tote. "They slipped?" I try, smirking.

Before I can really process what's happening, Dimitri is out of his chair and grabbing me around the waist. I'm upside down over his shoulder, bouncing as he strides towards the ocean.

"No! Dimitri!" I shriek, realizing what he's about to do. "My sunglasses!"

They're not very expensive Tom Ford ones, but they're a pair of aviators that I do like and I scramble to hold them on my face as Dimitri flings my body into the water. I land with a splash and the water's not that cold, but I've been baking in the sun so the sudden shock has me opening my mouth underwater and inhaling.

I break the surface, spluttering, hair all in my face, and glare at Dimitri. He's knee deep in the water, hands on his hips, and laughing at me.

"That was a dirty move, Belikov," I snap, pushing my wet hair off my face.

"You almost choked me with candy," he replies easily, ducking to the side to dodge the splash of water I aim at him.

Rolling my eyes, I stumble out of the deeper water and head for him. "Oh, you were never in any danger," I wave off his comment with a flap of my hand. "Me, on the other hand?"

"What?" Dimitri grins, looking far too handsome for his own good. "Your blow-out was ruined?"

As if I'd get a blow-out with this naturally gorgeous hair and as if Dimitri even knows what that is.

"Where you learn that?" I ask, pressing my cold, wet hands firmly against his chest. To his credit, Dimitri doesn't even flinch. "You and Christian go for spa days when Lissa's passing amendments?"

Dimitri raises an eyebrow and captures both of my wrists in one hand. He leans down and instead of kissing me like I thought he would, uses his other hand to splash me.

I startle from the shock and Dimitri's laughing. "Oh," I narrow my eyes behind my sunglasses, wiggling my wrists out of his grasp, "this is war, comrade!"

I lunge for him, the lack of distance between us making it difficult for me to actually get the leverage I would need to push him down, but Dimitri captures my waist in his hands and I jump into his arms, locking my legs around him.

"This is your idea of warfare?" he laughs, kissing a spot on my neck below my ear.

"Oh," I melt into him. "Warfare will come when you least expect it," I grin as he kisses lower. "Right now I just want to be a cliche and make out with my fiancé in the ocean."

"Mmm," Dimitri hums against my skin, "I think we can make that happen."

**Author's Note:**

> some fun and flirty romitri on the beach since it's thundering and lightning here and i wish i were on the beach with a tall, gorgeous russian man. enjoy!


End file.
